A Hawk Among Crows
by dragyngirl12
Summary: Quinn Hawke's father sells her to the Crows. After being raised to be nothing but a killer, she wants out. The problem? No one leaves the Pre-Blight.


**Hey guys, here is my very first story ever written. Sorry if there is grammar or spelling mistakes that I missed. First I would like to say that none of the characters that you recognized are all belong to Bioware.**

**This idea came to me as I was playing Dragon Age 2 and I wonderedwhat would happen if Hawke was the assasin that killed Isabela's husband. Here's what I came up with.**

Prologue:

Six year old Quinn Hawke was practically skipping as she followed her  
father into the Denerim market place. This would be the first time she  
would spend time with her father ever! He was always to grumpy to  
spend time with her. When he told mother he wanted to spend time with  
her in the market her heart practically leaped.

Maybe she could find Adaia and show him how good she was with a bow.  
Then maybe he would finally be proud of her. She had worked very hard  
at it. Adaia had said she was probably going to be one of the best  
archers ever! Maybe he would let her play with Kallian after! The  
three year old elf was too young to play any tougher games like hide  
and seek, but she loved the younger child like a little sister.

As they entered the crowded market place Quinn began to notice her  
father's behavior. His eyes scanned the crowd as if he were looking  
for someone. He also looked almost nervous. But that was impossible,  
her father was never nervous.

"Papa, what are you looking for?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now, Quinn." He answered. 

Quinn sighed sadly. Her father said he had wanted to spend time with  
her, but he wasn't even paying attention to her! She wondered why he  
had brought her out. Maybe he had something fun planned and that was  
what he was looking for! She felt a rush of excitement.

She saw her father's eyes brighten with recognition as he grabbed her  
arm and practically dragged her over to a man she didn't know. She  
didn't like this man. He had an air of danger around him that sent  
shivers down her spine. His greasy dark brown hair was pulled back in  
a pony tail. His coal black eyes were in constant motion as he looked  
over each person that passed. As if he was looking for the best way to  
kill them. He also had a scar that went across his face that made him  
look even more menacing. He scared her.

As soon as he noticed her father an almost feral grin came across his  
features. He pushed off the wagon he had been leaning on and made his  
way over to them. His movements were swift and graceful, almost  
predatory. As he stopped in front of them, Regan couldn't help but  
hide behind her father. He would protect her from the scary man.  
Wouldn't he?

"Ah, Malcolm." He grabbed her father's hand into rough handshake."I  
was beginning to think you changed your mind."

He talked funny. She thinks her mother called it an accent when she  
asked why some people in big dresses talked funny. Mother had said  
they were Orlesian. But this man's accent was different.

"Sorry I'm late. It's almost impossible to find anybody in this crowd."

"Ah, yes. That is true." The man gestured for them to follow him. He  
lead them into a building that looked to be abandoned. But as soon as  
they entered it was clear that it was not. There was a group of men  
inside the cramped building. They wore leather armor with a crow  
emblem on the shoulder pieces.

He finally turned his attention on them and sent her a grin and said  
"And this must be the girl? Let me have a look at her"

She tugged on her father's sleeve and asked "Papa, who is this man?"

He didn't answer her, he only pulled her out from behind him and made  
her stand in front of the scary man. The man did not speak as he  
circled her, eyeing her as if she were cattle for sale. He took a hold  
of her arm which she yanks back, not allowing him to touch her. This  
seemed to only amuse him as he had let out a chuckle.

"She's a little skinny. But she's got spirit. I'll give her that. It  
might save her life in the beginning. But it'll get problematic if it  
isn't beaten out of her as she gets older." He commented.

Quinn got an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach as she heard him  
speak. What was the scary man talking about? Why was her father  
talking to him? She didn't understand any of this. She looked at her  
father, begging with her eyes for an explanation.

He avoided her gaze and asked "Do we have a deal?"

The man nodded and pulled his coin purse from his belt and tossed to  
her father. He turned to one of the men and spoke to him in a strange language and pointed  
in her direction. The man immediately went over to her and grabbed her arm.

"No!" She screamed and dug her heels into the floor. "Papa! Why are  
they taking me?!"

He finally looked at her. His face was blank of any emotion. "I'm  
sorry, Quinn." He began "But this is how it has to be."

Tears filed her eyes. She didn't understand why he was letting them  
take her. Did she do something bad.

"Why papa?! Did I do something? I'm sorry if I did anything bad! I  
won't do it again!" She cried.

Finally something in his expression cracked. He looked at her his face  
full of sorrow but said nothing. The man dragged her away until she  
lost sight of her father.

"No! Please, papa! Don't let them take me! I'm sorry! Please papa!"  
She begged desperately.

The man dragged her to a door and opened it. He then tossed her in.  
The door shut and locked behind her. She immediately started pounding  
on the door, still begging for her father to take her back. Eventually  
she became too exhausted to continue and curled up in a corner. She  
then began sobbing uncontrollably. She was tired and confused. She  
wanted her mother. She cried even harder when she thought of her  
mother. Eventually she cried herself to sleep, still unsure of what  
was going to happen to her.

**How was it? Good enough to continue. And yes Kallian is the city elf from Dragon Age Origins.**


End file.
